With its complexity, range of motion and extensive use, a common soft tissue injury is damage to the rotator cuff or rotator cuff tendons. Damage to the rotator cuff is a potentially serious medical condition that may occur during hyperextension, from an acute traumatic tear or from overuse of the joint. Adequate procedures do not exist for repairing a partial thickness tear of less than 50% in the supraspinatus tendon. Current procedures attempt to alleviate impingement or make room for movement of the tendon to prevent further damage and relieve discomfort but do not repair or strengthen the tendon. Use of the still damaged tendon can lead to further damage or injury. There is an ongoing need to deliver and adequately position medical implants during an arthroscopic procedure in order to treat injuries to the rotator cuff, rotator cuff tendons, or other soft tissue or tendon injuries throughout a body.